My Prince
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: "Chad, you're my best fwiend, you should want me to be a pwincess!" she shouted. The boy laughed at this. "I'm a boy, silly. Boys don't like princesses!" Romance and fluff. Haha, please read & review :D


**AN: ** I came up with this idea in Spanish class XD Haha.

**Disclaimer: **Never have, never will own SWAC :'(

* * *

A little four-year-old brunette girl with small pigtails sat on the swings of her preschool.

Suddenly, a five-year-old blonde boy joined her, sitting on the swing next to her. The minute he sat down, the girl suddenly shouted something energetically.

"I wanna be a princess, Chad!" she declared, startling the little boy, presumably Chad.

Chad snorted. "You can't be a princess, Sonny…"

Sonny made an indignant face back at Chad. "Are too!" she shouted.

"Are not!" he childishly retorted.

"Chad, you're my best fwiend, you should want me to be a pwincess!" she shouted.

The boy laughed at this. "I'm a boy, silly. Boys don't like princesses!"

The little girl pouted. "But princesses are weal! My mommy read me a stowy about a princess who kissed a fwog and the fwog became a prince! I wish I could kiss a fwog!" she yelled out.

Chad mocked her voice, with all the cute w's with the r's.

"Stop it!" she shouted at him.

"But how can kissing a frog turn a frog into a prince? It's not real!" he argued reasonably.

Sonny crossed her arms with a "hmph." With an angry face on, she said, "When I'm owder, I'll mawwy a pwince, and I will live happiwy ever after with him! Then I can show you pwincesses are real!"

Chad stared after her with an amused face, as Sonny stomped away angrily, her nose turned up to the sky.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He muttered under his breath, as the kids were called in from recess.

***~~~***_10 years later***~~~***_

It was the third week of freshman year for Sonny and Chad. Sonny was one of the younger ones in her grade, and she was afraid she would get picked on for being so short. Chad, however, had turned into a handsome young man with tons of friends, and he was a basketball player.

However, as much as their differences were present, they were still best friends.

Sonny was at her locker, trying to open it, when Chad approached her.

"Need some help?" he teased, reaching for the combo.

She smiled and glared teasingly. "Nope, I'm just peachy."

He chuckled, and opened her locker for her. "Remember, it's right left right, Sonny."

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly, as his hand brushed against hers.

Little did she know, he felt the same sparks.

Leaning against the next locker, he asked, "So how much homework do you have?"

She laughed and said, "Tons. All advanced classes."

He chuckled too.

Suddenly, he remembered that day from their childhood.

"Remember that day when we were both in preschool, and you said you would marry a prince when you grew up? That was funny!"

Sonny's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I still remember it!" she said, smiling.

There was an awkward silence and Chad hesitated for a minute.

"Hey…do you want to go with me to homecoming?" he asked her, not looking Sonny in the eyes, as he fidgeted with his hands.

She smiled warmly. "Sure!" she said.

He smiled back, and hugged her. This hadn't happened in a while, and Sonny rested her head against his chest. She knew this was the start of something great.

_***~~~***10 years later***~~~***_

Sonny and Chad had been dating since high school. Still going strong, Chad had taken her to the beach after blindfolding her.

"Chad, let me see now!" she squealed.

Removing the blindfold, she saw him kneeling on the ground.

"Sonny Munroe, you know when you said you would marry a prince when you grew up? Well if you say yes, I can try my best to, although I can't even come close. But please, will you be my wife, Sonny?"

Sonny's eyes filled with tears, and she said yes, crying with joy, and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him.

After they pulled apart, she whispered to him, "You're better than that stupid prince I wanted when I was a little kid. You're my prince and that's all I could ever want."

They both smiled and embraced each other.

* * *

Please Review! :)

Love,

_~BurgeoningLily ;)_


End file.
